


Sexual Revenge (tastes so bittersweet)

by aos_fitzsimmons_biatch



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Beware, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aos_fitzsimmons_biatch/pseuds/aos_fitzsimmons_biatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma is angry that Fitz's behaviour last night could've been seen by the team. She decides there is only one way to punish him, revenge sex. WARNING; this work is smut, smut, smut! Don't read if you don't want to, but I'd love to receive any comments! Enjoy,,,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Revenge (tastes so bittersweet)

**Author's Note:**

> I got to admit, this is my first super-smut. Please read and comment below, but be warned, it is EXPLICIT for a reason! Enjoy...

Jemma left the room in a chaotic hurry. What if someone saw her sneaking out of Fitz’s room? She’d be expelled for sure. He just took her like that last night and didn’t put her down until they were both panting, starry-eyed. Sure, she was trying to see past the best orgasm ever, but they had to be more careful make sure no one saw... or heard. He was going to pay- big time.

“You totally just did it- didn’t you?!” bounced Daisy, the grin so large she could barely see through her eyes.

“Huh?” replied Simmons, trying to seem completely unaware that she just had the best orgasm of her life and was now going to the supplies closet to clean her bed. “What? It? Umh, there is nothing between me and Fitz. Just a nice, solid relationship, nothing too sexual thanks.”

“Really- is that all you got?”

When Jemma didn’t reply again, Daisy eyed her further. Damn she knew already.

“Fine. Yes we did. And I’ll have you know it was the best night of my life. He was extremely… efficient. And when he… actually, why the hell am I telling you this?!”

“I totally fucking knew it! You two science babies- in the day it’s science; at night it’s chemistry.”

“Biology actually. I guess you want to know all the details?” Daisy nodded.

Jemma tried to keep the facts as minimalistic as possible, missing out certain bits like her sucking him off and his clit licking. However, Daisy seemed ecstatic, and pretty satisfied, so Jemma left it to the good old-fashioned sex part.

“And how was he? Was he the leader, but not awkward, but not too outgoing? Did he ask permission? Were you on top?”

 

“Yes to all of those. He was the best I’ve ever had, by far. He knew just where to, get me, if you know what I mean.”

“Of course!”

“Excuse me Daisy.”

“No worries, I’ll just third wheel on my laptop while you finish your one night stand.” Jemma smiled, awkwardly. “Jemma,” nodded Daisy, “I’m happy for you.”

As Jemma left the corridor after just re-visualising her whole night with her best-friend, no, boyfriend, she began to feel that warm sensation again down below. However, she locked it away, and went to get the new bedding. She felt needy- for what?

Returning to her room to find Fitz in the shower, she realised how dirty she was. So removing her clothes, she was completely surprised to find her panties wet. Fitz was humming away happily in the shower, the song he had first hummed in the lab those many months ago. Oh my God, it hit her like a bullet, she needed Fitz.

Jemma tapped on the door with only her dressing gown around her. It was unlocked. This was a moment to savour. The steamy, large room felt like heaven. It was fresh, clean and smelt of his scent. This would be the death of her.

She quietly opened up the shower door, and was greeted by Fitz pushing the robe from her smooth shoulders. It dropped to the ground and revealed her slim figure that the engineer had so cautiously mapped out the previous night. Simmons grinned rousingly, so unlike her usual character, and Fitz moaned. He could already feel his cock throbbing. 

Jemma walked up to him slowly and embraced him in a long passionate kiss. He split her lips apart to wind their tongues together and she whimpered at the back of her throat.   
Stifling a moan with her tongue, she felt very aroused at how erected Fitz’s cock was against her clit.

The scientist began to feel her breasts, slowly and calmly, and place tight kisses down her neck and chest. She whined into him and as his tongue found her breasts, and then her peaky nipples. His tongue rolled around them and he knew he wouldn’t last long with her writhing against his erection. She grinded against him very erotically and he realised he needed to give her the same experience. So, he began to lick lightly the tips of her pebbled nipples. “Oh Fitz, please… more!” she whimpered. With that he nipped and sucked them equally, teeth wrapped around them teething at the hard skin. This was almost too much for Simmons, and when he began to suck down harder, she nearly came there and then.

Whimpering, moaning and writhing, she knew it wouldn’t last long. Fitz enjoyed watching Jemma from beneath. This was when, quite unexpectedly, he pushed her over the top. She moaned and screamed and Fitz tried to stifle her with a kiss but the pleasure running through the biochemist’s body was too much. Fitz decided that this was when she was most beautiful- hair slick on her back, curvy and completely naked and eyes sharp, mouth in an ‘O’ position. Fitz held back. As Jemma twitched with the aftershock of her orgasm, he was completely aroused with her moaning for him against his cock. It was very hard now, and quite painful- he sought release. “Jesus Christ”, she yelled, “you can make me writhe and cum just by my nipples. I can’t wait to see what you can do elsewhere.”

“You’ll have to wait and find out baby girl.”

Jemma Simmons began to lower herself down to face Fitz’s dick. It was longer and thicker than average, just how she wanted it, to fill her and set her free. Pecking little kisses down his waist, Fitz cock twitched against her soft, hot cheek. With that, she held out her hand and grabbed it softly, from the testes. She placed her other hand at the tip, yes, it required two hands. She started massaging his cock, which made Fitz grumble. She looked up at him, and he pleaded, wantonly. She pumped at his dick, and the veins were prominent. Jemma was very pleased, and decided to take things to the next level.

“Fuck, Jem.” He whimpered, as her mouth met his tip.

“And what am I required to fuck, Mr Fitz?” asked Simmons, arousingly. She could already feel a new orgasm building.

“Please… suck my… dick, now.”

“And why so dirty?”

“Because you are the sexiest thing I have ever seen. And fuck… my cock is throbbing so hard for you I need your mouth to fill me and… shit Jem… I’m going to cum right here if you don’t take me. Ow!” he cried as his penis erected more than was usually possible.

As she finally took him whole, concentrating not to gag, he whimpered and cried “Shit… Jem… eat me now!” she moved up and down his dick elegantly and immediately tasted his precum. It was bittersweet and she enjoyed having the power. She continued to work steadily when he screamed extremely loudly, “Fuck Jem baby!” and his world came crashing down. Fitz’s eyes were stars as he pumped every ounce of juice into Jemma (and there was quite a lot of it) and she swallowed every bit. It carried on flowing and she revelled about how vulnerable Fitz was now, pushed up against the wall, writhing as his cum squirted down Jemma’s elegant throat.

Fitz immediately began to move down Simmon's front, ready to eat her out, his cock readily rock hard again. Once he had finished twitching, Simmons turned away and started to collect her towel, replying, “You’ll have to wait another day for more. I have work to do Leo Fitz and you’re not going to stop me. Oh and yes, this is pay- back for last night. We could’ve been seen! Guess you’ll just have to stay horny for me a bit longer.” Fitz moaned at his punishment, but accepted it and swore he’d get Simmons back once again…


End file.
